


i’m overdue for new endeavors

by orphan_account



Series: underneath it all ‘verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan and Michael Sharing a Body (Supernatural), Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, BAMF Adam Milligan, Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, M/M, Michael Cares About Adam Milligan, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Rowena Macleod’s Apartment, Season/Series 15, Thief Adam Milligan, Weakened Michael (Supernatural), Witch Adam Milligan, Witches, considering he was given permission, kind of? not really, well PRE-witch adam milligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘There’s a spell on this place,’ Michael reminded Adam for the umpteenth time as he walked down the hallway of the Aradia Apartments, floorboards creaking with every step he took. ‘It kills anyone who steps foot in it almost immediately. Unless they have Winchester blood in their veins.’“So, it won’t kill me.” Adam mumbled, rolling his eyes as he massaged the newfound scar on his palm— the one from the spell, the bond between him and Rowena. It stung— but it reminded him that he was truly here, and not in the Cage; not in Hell. “Yes, Mikey, I was listening when Glinda the Good Witch went over everything with me,”
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, pre-Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: underneath it all ‘verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565476
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	i’m overdue for new endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> title from when i was older by billie eilish
> 
> tbh i’m in love with this universe and i have SO MUCH planned and UGH i plan on writing the purgatory adventure too so :’)

‘ _There’s a spell on this place_ ,’ Michael reminded Adam for the umpteenth time as he walked down the hallway of the Aradia Apartments, floorboards creaking with every step he took. ‘ _It kills anyone who steps foot in it almost immediately. Unless they have Winchester blood in their veins._ ’

“So, it won’t kill me.” Adam mumbled, rolling his eyes as he massaged the newfound scar on his palm— the one from the spell, the  bond between him and Rowena. It stung— but it reminded him that he was truly here, and not in the Cage; not in Hell. It had been second bond he has formed— a blood one; whereas even a normal human wouldn’t have one bond in general, Adam had both a soul bond and a blood bond. “Yes, Mikey, I was listening when Glinda the Good Witch went over everything with me.” _And when she freaked out when she realized the two of us are bonded_ , was left unsaid, but Adam knew Michael understood. Adam was curious as to why she had a reaction like that; but it wasn’t something to worry about at the moment. 

‘ _I’m pretty certain her name is Rowena_ ,’ He could feel Michael’s confusion— granted, they were in the same body. Adam didn’t bother explaining the reference; he was sure Michael would understand it was not meant to be taken literal— and if he didn’t, that was his own fault. Adam paused, in front of the door, taking a deep breath. ‘ _Remember the word; ‘aperiartur’. She said anyone could use that spell- even beginners to witchcraft. It’ll unlock the door.’_

“Not... unless it’s already unlocked,” Adam muttered, pressing his hands against the door and pushing. The doors flung open, and Adam involuntarily gagged at the smell that penetrated his nostrils. “Oh,  God, what the fuck is that...?”

’ _A dead body?’ _ Michael offered, dryly, as Adam took in the sight of the dead body in front of him. A woman— she seemed relatively young; her short blonde hair was short enough that Adam could see a tattoo on her neck. ‘ _She was a witch._ _That tattoo is one of their symbols_.’

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Adam scoffed, kneeling down beside her body to examine it better. Even after everything, the smell of her body still phased him. He brought his shirt over his nose, in hopes to dilute the scent, and was pleased that seemed to do the trick. The woman had dried blood trailing from both her nose and eyes, onto the floor. Adam’s eyes were drawn to her pants, though. “She deserved to die. Those  plaid pants are a fashion crime in themself.”

’ _When did you become a fashion designer?’_ And somehow, Michael hadn’t gotten his joke from only minutes before, but he was completely capable of making his own. ‘ _Come on, Adam. We have to find the spells. She said there’s a secret... passage. In the bookshelves.’_

“Of course it would be there,” Adam pushed himself up from the squat position he was in, raising an eyebrow at the portrait of Rowena on the wall. “She clearly wasn’t narcissistic. Nope, not at all.”

Michael didn’t reply to him. Typical. The archangel was still too weak to take control; even more so, after their endeavor through Purgatory; which Adam didn’t mind at all, because if Michael hadn’t taken control, they both would have be killed.

Adam made his way across the room, setting his fingers atop the bookcase and sliding them across it. The wood was cold under his touch; he didn’t expect any less, it’s not like the apartment had been used in weeks. ‘ _Here,’_ Michael said when Adam was around halfway across the bookshelf. Adam pushed on it, and it opened up.

“Wow.” Adam licked his lips as reached upwards, pulling on the cord for the lamp and letting the dull light fill the room. There were shelves of journals; Rowena’s documents of all of her spells. Bottles, organized impeccably, filled with both potions and materials to use for them. Adam shrugged the backpack off of his shoulder, letting it fall to the ground. “So, we raid this place, get out of here ASAP, and figure out a way to get into Sam and Dean’s sex-bunker-thing to get the other shit she told us to get.”

’ _Good plan,’ _ Michael agreed while Adam began shoving the notebooks into his bag, not bothering to look through any of them first. ‘ _Adam,’ _

“I think I got all of it,” Adam mumbled, speaking to himself rather than Michael, as he looked at the now almost-empty shelves. He hadn’t grabbed any of the ingredients or potions; Rowena had told him most of them were accessible enough, or easy enough to make. Or deadly, to the point where Adam wouldn’t want to keep them in nothing but glass bottles in a Jansport backpack he had stolen.

’ _Adam.’ _ Michael repeated, sounding a bit on-edge. Adam raised an eyebrow as he turned away from the shelves, the half-zipped backpack back on his shoulders. _There’s something- there’s another spell on this place. Not just Rowena’s_ _\- someone... someone is watching us_.’

“Great,” Adam scoffed, making a beeline for the door. He paused, momentarily, next to the woman’s body; he gave the corpse a slight kick— although he was certain she was dead, it didn’t hurt to double check. When she stayed still, he slipping into the hallway, shutting the door behind him as quietly as he could. “Now... off to find a way to get to Lebanon, huh? This’ll be fun.”

‘ _You do realize you’re practically talking to yourself,’_ Michael said as Adam made his way down the three flights stairs; skipping every other stair. It reminded him of school; skipping stairs in haste of switching classrooms during middle and high-school, something that made him slightly nostalgic. ‘ _Anyone walking by would think you’re insane_.’

“I don’t-“ Adam started, lowering his voice a couple notches as he almost ran into an elderly woman walking up the stairs. She gave him a look, muttering something about ‘ _stupid millennials and their stupid cell phones_ ’. “I don’t care. And I wouldn’t seem crazy if  someone didn’t talk to me and expect me to answer when we’re in public.”

_ ’Oh,’  _ The archangel said, simply, before retreating back to the back of Adam’s mind, in all of his pettiness. Adam’s stomach sank, if only slightly. Whatever. Adam was perfectly capable of finishing this on his own; he also knew, that even if Michael was upset with him, he’d never let Adam get hurt, if he was in trouble.

When Adam made it outside, he walked through the parking-lot, making his way to the beat up Honda he had hot wired as soon as they had made it back to Earth. He could feel Michael in his head— silent and still, his presence lingering in the background like a shadow; a part of him he had grown used to the constant companionship of.  Adam sighed.

He swung the door to the car open, slipping into the front seat and pulling the keys from his pocket. He slid the overfilled backpack off of his shoulder, letting his land in the passenger seat while he turned on the engine. The engine hummed, and Adam’s lips curved upwards, forming the semblance of a grin. “Now, let’s see how the fuck we get to Lebanon from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> 15.08 is tonight and ?? i’m not ready?? there’s less than five and a half hours and i’m literally sobbing it’s so fucking close ohmygod


End file.
